


Blessing in Disguise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist Victor Nikiforov, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Fae & Fairies, Fae Phichit, Fae Yura, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of loss of virginity, Molasses & Tap, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri just moved out of the apartment he shared with his childhood friends to his own at the compound. So surely that can be the only reason he thinks he just rescued a winged hamster from a golden cat.Except he did rescue a winged hamster, and unbeknownst to him this hamster fae called Phichit has followed him home with the intention to thank him. It is just that his style of magic is exactly why the Fae Yura was chasing him with the intent to bring him back home.Yura on the other hand ended up owing Victor a debt, so now he's stuck dealing with a glass sculptor pining over his new neighbor -who just happens to be that P*** that stopped him from getting Phichit the other day- while trying to avoid to be slobbered by that fools dog and still catch his target before the Queen of the Fay actually drops by to take matters in her own hands.





	Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Bing project done in May.   
> Due to all of us getting absorbed by our actual Bang pieces it was left unedited till now. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy it still. :}

Yuuri closes the door with a solid click of the lock. He tries to pinch his nose, for a moment forgetting he wears his glasses, which results in him nearly slamming them into his eyes.

“That did not just happen.” He shakes his head and slowly moves to his kitchen, pulling a cold soda from his fridge. “I must have overstressed myself with the move.”

Convinced that that could be the only reason for him to believe he just pulled, what he had thought to be, a winged hamster from the mouth of a golden cat he chased down an alley. A winged hamster that then turned into a winged young man about 4 inches tall. A winged young man that then lauded him in thanks for his great bravery before promising him a grand reward for the feat.

Yuuri drops on the couch, or better said the plastic cover over the couch, as he just spent the whole day painting his new living room's walls. The place smells horribly like wet paint, and Yuuri wished he'd been able to have left the windows open for it to have aired a bit while he was out. He was just lucky it was a warm and dry day so most of it is already dried enough.

He finishes his soda and decides to quickly rinse his teeth with some water, completely missing the water turning to a bright yellow while he fills his glass because he yawns the same moment.

“Man that soda was strong,” he spits out the water, emptying the rest of the glass without even looking “I can still taste the lemon flavor.”

Deciding against a quick shower as he's so tired he might simply fall asleep under it, he turns in for the night. At least he finished his bedroom the day before, because if he had to spend the night on a mattress on the floor after the weird experience he had, he might have not slept a wink.

He’s fast asleep when one of the windows above his kitchen counter slides open an inch and a winged hamster sneaks inside.

Phichit takes on his more human form to get a good look around the small house. It's an open living room, kitchen, one room ground floor with a small single bedroom and bathroom up the stairs.

“Not a bad place to live for my savior. Mean Yura had almost gotten the best of me there.”

He walks over to the kitchen and pours himself a glass from the tap. “Ah, just right and refreshing. He's going to love it. Let's see, what more can I do to show my appreciation.” Phichit looks around for a moment before his eyes fall on the sprinklers in the ceiling. “Ah yes. Perfect.”

After also sneaking up the stairs and, without waking Yuuri, slipping into the bathroom, Phichit moves to the kitchen where he, in his hamster form, squeezes himself under the kitchen cabinets. This seems like a good as place as any to live.

Yuuri wakes the next morning by some loud banging on his front door. Disorientated, he lies and waits for either Yuuko or Takeshi to open it before remembering that they still live in their old apartment, and that he moved to give them room for the baby they are having. Which means the only way for the banging to stop is for either the person doing it to leave or for Yuuri to get up. And it doesn't sound like that person is very inclined to actually leave any time soon.

His body protests loudly when he rolls out his bed and goes downstairs, yelling that he is on his way and they can stop trying to take his door apart.  
“I will definitely take this door apart if you don't hurry, you old fool.”

Yuuri stops in his tracks from the sneering voice, not to mention he's never been called old before. He's been called a fool several times by his friends but that was always in a bit more of an affectionate way. Plus he's certain he's never heard this voice before.

A thought that gets confirmed when he opens to door to reveal a very cranky-looking teenager with golden blond hair and eyes as green as the cat he chased the night before. The look on the boy’s face goes from irritated to angry, and back to severely annoyed all in under a second.

“You’re not that fool. Where's Victor?” The boy pushes him aside to look into his living room. “This isn't Victor's house!” The boy takes a step back and looks at the number beside the door.

There is a massive snort, far more menacing than such a young person should be capable of making, before he turns on his heels to stump over to Yuuri's neighbor and simply start banging on the door over there, and with the same loud yelling as well.

Yuuri just stands flabbergasted in his doorway for the whole two minutes it takes for the door to get opened, and the boy pushes whoever opened it aside to go indoors. Yuuri is still standing there when the most gorgeous person to have ever be seen by him looks out of the door and towards his direction. He raises his hand to wave a hello and is rewarded by a big smile and a wave back.

“Sorry for that, he's in his teens.”

Before Yuuri can say anything else there is a loud snarl coming from inside his neighbor’s house and he's clearly being pulled inside. The door shutting with a loud bang finally relieves Yuuri from the shock he was under. He takes a quick step inside, nearly tripping over something soft that quickly moves back under the kitchen cabinets, all the while telling himself just how much of a fool his neighbor has to think he is.

Seeing as he's up now, and far too awake to even consider going back to bed, Yuuri decides to have a quick breakfast before getting back to work in setting up his place. After all, he has three more days left before he starts his new job here at the compound, and he just knows he won't have the energy once that's started.

He pulls some grapes and yogurt from his fridge, together with a canned soda, eating it over the sink with a bit more haste than really necessary after realizing he could even make the earliest commute to his old place to pick up the last of his things, before it gets too rowdy.

Yuuri nearly trips over one of the grapes on the floor when he runs upstairs; telling himself he'd pick it up once he's back from getting dressed, for now he simply kicks it towards the kitchen cabinet uttering a 'there you go'. By that time, though, he's already forgotten all about the grape, as he had received a text from Yuuko while he was apparently at the door. Maybe that's why he completely misses that it no longer was on the floor to begin with.

Phichit chews on the grape that was left for him, looking at Yuuri running out of the house in a haste. The way he had protected Phichit from mean Yura coming into their house, well, it seems he might be owing the human more than just simple gratitude.

The Fay sits down and wonders how to repay him, as with Yura lurking around he can’t just go out and ask his friends, he'll need to be very clever about it.

“Wonder why Yura was here anyway. He never liked people before.”

Victor looked at the young man sitting on his sofa with a scowl on his pretty face that could curdle milk, if Victor had any in the house. A mistake he would not make a second time, as it was apparently the boy’s drink of choice. Both of them look up to the bedroom when Makka makes a loud whine. Victor is the first to divert his eyes, and Yura looks back a bit slower with both apprehension and determination in his eyes.

“You will not let that slobbering beast in my vicinity. I am still up the fence over what it did.”

Victor gives a small nod and hides his grin behind his sketchbook; he remembers it all too well. Poor Makka, and he too if he's completely honest, got the scare of a lifetime when Yura turned out to be something other than your average cat. Makka had nearly jumped up in Victors arms after the cute kitty they had licked over to see if they wanted to play had suddenly turned into a loud, and foul, talking boy.

Because of this Victor had dropped the box he’d been carrying, breaking some of his glass work, which resulted in him now owning a favor of one of the fayr. Luckily, he was able to talk Yura out of his original intent to grow large bushes around his house to keep him safe. With as little as he knew of the boy, he was certain those plants would either be venomous or have needles the size of his fingers. Instead, he managed to convince him that all he needed to do was model for some sketches that Victor could then use to make new glasswork from.

“May I know why you were so adamant in not letting me speak with my neighbor though? I mean, if he moved into this part of the compound, he and I are bound to meet more often.”

It was something Victor really wondered as Yura had been quite vicious in pulling him inside by his hair. Perhaps it really was time to finally cut it as he had not really liked it much. But for now he was more concerned about Yura calling his poor neighbor an interfering fool, after all it had been Yura that had banged on the wrong door.

“He prevented me from taking out that annoying Phichit.” Yura snorts. “Seriously, that rodent only causes trouble and he's bound to be someplace right now making a mess of things.”

Yura slumps sideways against the headrest. He'd been so close to the portal when that human showed up and chased him. If only a second later, that annoying hamster would be back where he came from. But instead that human had grabbed him by the tail, making Yura drop Phichit. The human hadn't even hesitated in picking the other fay up before bolting away, leaving him too stunned to even go after him. So realising they lived next to Victor had been a bit of a shock.

Victor decides not to ask any further and just starts a new sketch with Yura in the new position. They work for about another hour till Makka makes a very loud whine indicating they need to be let out soon. When Victor stands up to get his dog, Yura makes a move, and before Victor can even blink he's in his catform curling up on the windowsill behind the sink. The one place he's certain Makka won't be able to reach.

Not that it stops them from trying when they see who's there. Yuri's hissing does nothing to dissuade them from trying to become friends and Victor has to nearly pull Makka outside promising them that Yura will still be there when they come back. Yura just snorts.

When he walks past his neighbor’s house he can't resist to take a quick peek inside, but all he sees is that the man has painted his walls in a lovely light color and is clearly not at home right now. Unless he's in his bathroom, making Victor feel a sudden flush about that thought. He shakes his head vigorously; he'd only seen the man for less than a minute, and sure, he's got a trained eye for form, but he doesn't even know the man's name. It's bad to think such thoughts about a stranger.  
Yuuri came home way later than he had anticipated. Yuuko's news had blown him away and he had stayed with her for the day to help her wrap her head around it. After that he helped her cancel a lot of her orders for the nursery, explaining that there was still a baby, there were in fact three babies coming. They had gotten so many well wishes and promises for free things that they were both crying messes when Takeshi had come back from his job.

If not for one of Takeshi's colleagues being a sister to one of the people in the compound he would have needed to take the very busy commute back. Now he was able to stay till after dinner, even take a shower at their place, and have a comfortable ride back to his place with not just one but seven boxes containing his belongings.

He looked at the card in his hand, as nice as the girl was, there was no way for Yuuri to call her for some 'getting to know each other outside of both knowing Takeshi' talk over drinks. She responded reasonable enough when he explained how busy with his work he was going to be for the unforeseen time.

Not to mention he was going to be a three time uncle in less than seven months. He promised them he'll help out as much as he could, with three babies there was no doubt Yuuko would have to cut back on her hours. He's sure he can get more hours, even put in a whole set of classes, if he can get the studio time.

Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment, he just hopes he doesn't have to go back to the club for the extra money. Yuuko had been so angry when she had found out where he had gotten the money to fix the boiler from he still feels the shivers down his back thinking of it.

After opening the front door he tosses the card into his bin, as it's being used for his tools right now and he still hasn't gotten a table, before moving back and forth to put all his boxes safely covered with plastic.

While he's doing that he takes the two cookies Takeshi had wrapped in a tissue from his pocket and carefully places it on the floor. After the seventh box is nicely secured Yuuri's forgotten all about the cookies and simply drifts off to bed.

The next morning he wakes up from loud dog barking and yelling coming from outside. He drops from his bed to look out his window to see what all the fuss is about. The sight he's treated to is his good looking neighbor running in nothing but his pyjama bottom behind a very energetic poodle, who seems to be chasing a cat. It seems to be the same cat he's seen before, Yuuri at least assumes the golden color of its fur is something unusual as he'd never seen a cat with that color before, and if he's not mistaken...

“Oh dammit.”

Yuuri pulls on a set of trainers under the sweatpants he's wearing before running down the stairs, through the living room, and out of his front door. He manages to intercept the cat before it gets its claws in another hamster, except he's not so lucky in not getting knocked over by the dog, making the three of them all land in a nice cold puddle.

“Oh heavens, he got you, you caught him, he escaped didn't he.”

Yuuri, between trying to prevent his face being licked by the dog and getting scratched open by the cat, looks up at his neighbor. The man looks downright frazzled and way more handsome than should be permitted by any law. All Yuuri can do is nod.

Victor looks down at his neighbor who, he has to admit, is doing a fine job at keeping both Makka's tongue and Yura's claws away from his face. He can understand Yura not being too happy, apparently the one he's after was in their garden and while he gave chase Makka had found a way to go after him, only to have lost his prey to the interference of Victor's adorable neighbor. Again, if he interprets the hissing correctly.

Meanwhile Yuuri's eyes drift to the cat he's holding. It's not possible for him to look at the other man any longer, he might get in trouble for staring. Between all the hissing, that to Yuuri almost sound like words, he finally realizes that it is indeed the cat he had seen two days ago.

“What is it with you and hamsters?”

The cat stops hissing the same moment his neighbor manages to pull the dog away from him. Before the neighbor can say anything though, Yuuri finds himself holding onto the board of a shirt and looking into the face of that angry teenager from the day before.

“I don't have a shit with hamsters, but I need to get that idiot out of the way, and you keep interfering.” Yuuri just gapes into those leering green eyes staring down at him, before a part of his brain catches up and he screams.

Yura stumbles on his back when Victor's annoying neighbor screams in his face, pushes him quit hard, and runs back into his own place after scrambling to get back on his feet first.

“What the...” Yura stares baffled at Victor making him look far more approachable than the normal scowl. Victor looks from the teen fay to the door of his neighbor that shut with a very definite bang.

“I think you startled him a bit when you changed form.” Victor smiles at his dog who had jumped up in his arms again but was now trying to get back down seeing that Yura was in a less scratchy form. “Told you, it's a bit frightening to see somebody do that.”

There's a moment in which Victor seems to be thinking of something.

“Plus if he's the one that managed to get between you and the hamster fay before,” the smile slips “it's very possible he had released the hamster someplace safe completely unknowing about what it really is.”

Yura stares at Victor while getting back at his feet. If what that idiot says is true his stupid neighbor is in more danger than Victor can imagine.

“If you are right, why was Phichit here?”

Victor blinks a few times. Then a look of great concern flitters over his face.

“You don't think he followed my neighbor home?” Victor turns and is clearly ready to follow his neighbor and do who knows what. Yura steps in his path, poorly they get so close that Makka can lick him over his face before he can say anything.

“Yak!! You disgusting mutt.” he quickly wipes his face and takes a step back. “I doubt it. That crazy hamster has a way of doing things and as the place doesn't look like a bloody gingerbread house we can assume he only arrived now. Most likely he came after me.”

“Gingerbread house??” Victor gapes at Yura “You mean like for real?”

Yura nods. “It's what got him in so much trouble.” Yura stares at the other house, feeling a great need to stump over to bang on the door till that idiot opens it and yell at him to stay away from any hamsters. He sighs, turns around, and walks back to Victor's house. Grabbing Victor by the arm to drag him along.

“No use looking for him. That hamster is probably miles away already by now.”

Phichit's trembling in his little makeshift house under Yuuri's cabinets, nibbling on the last of the cookies his savior had left out for him the night before. And the human truly is his savior as if not for him that mean Yura would have seriously succeeded in capturing him.

He jumps at least a full inch high when there's a loud bang from the door, letting out a very undignified squeak when his head hits the bottom of the cabinet. He looks around the loose board and sees his savior come into the room looking like he's got the shock of his life. Phichit starts trembling all over when he hears a familiar name, then he starts listening.

“...calm down. We need to calm down. Honestly Yuuri, this is just the stress of moving to the other side of town. Living on yourself for the first time in your life can do that to a person.” Yuuri rubs his arms vigorously. “You did not just see a cat turn into a teenager. And it was most definitely not by magic. Remember Yuuri, we stopped believing in magic when we were a kid. Magic isn't real. Magic can't be real.”

Yuuri stops in his tracks to take a deep breath.

To Phichits surprise he then goes over to the boxes under the plastic, which as far as he was able to see when he looked into them during the night didn't contain anything interesting, and takes out a small wooden thingy and some smelly sticks that didn't taste good.

Yuuri places the incense in the holder and light it on. The familiar scent reminds him of home and quickly does the trick to calm him down. Poorly it's by sitting down properly he's reminded that he fell butt down in a puddle and is in need of some serious clean clothes.

He looks at the clock, not enough time for a shower if he wants to use the studio before the current classes start, so he settles on changing and packing his bag, promising himself to use the showers at the studio. Plus if he's lucky he'll catch the head instructor and get those extra hours he'll need.

He manages to sneak out of his house without being seen by his neighbors, running most of the way to the studio. Catching Celestino right on his way out, so instead of getting some early hour practice in, Yuuri finds himself invited to some breakfast discussions.

The older man is full of admiration of all Yuuri's previous accomplishments and keeps stating how happy he is that Yuuri accepted the position as instructor at the compound, and if Yuuri promises to go and have dinner with the man and several other instructors he is certain they could all find him the hours he needs. Yuuri agrees.

That evening Yuuri manages to stumble out of Celestino's car, shooing the help from one of the other instructors, as he's definitely not too drunk to find his own door. He graciously accepts the doggy bag with dumplings before waving them out. Once the tail lights are out of sight he turns, shuffling slowly to his door, he's tired and he is not going to let it get the better of him.

Phichit wakes from a loud swear, for a moment thinking Yura managed to find him, completely surprised when he sees his savior – the other Yuri - lying face first on the floor.

“Seriously,” Yuuri pulls himself up from the floor, picking the dumplings off the floor and back in the container, “what kind of person leaves shoes next to a door. People can trip over that. How rude.”

He puts the container in the fridge. Before going upstairs to brush his teeth before crawling into bed, and if the water tastes a bit fruity he is simply blaming it on the nice wine he had with dinner.

It takes two days since the door knocking incident and one since the running around the garden for Victor to finally find out his neighbors name. All because the mailman has a package and his allusive neighbor is once again not at home. Victor isn't even ashamed for looking up the name, or that he spends his entire afternoon looking at one video after the other.

He makes more sketches in that afternoon than he's made in the days he used to call his most inspired.

When he hears Yuuri come home, and it was with even more noise than the night before, he practically runs out of his house to deliver the package.

“Yuuri!! Please hold up for a moment.” He can't help noticing the deer caught in the headlight look the man sports before his eyes fall on the package in Victors hands.

“Ah, I was not expecting that to arrive till at least next week. Okasan must have paid for express.”

“Okasan?” Victor assumes it's a Japanese term as that is where the package was sent from, but it was said with such endearment he feels a bit warm inside just from hearing it. Maybe it's a term used for a partner.

Yuuri looks up, almost forgot his neighbor was even standing there, before smiling.

“It's Japanese for mother. My mother sent me some things for my new place.” He sighs as if he misses them deeply, and he probably does. “Thank you for accepting it.”

“No problem.” Victor salutes. “That's what neighbors are good for after all, and I do spend most of my time at home so it won't be any trouble in the future either.”

The blush Victor' feels coming to his cheeks says nothing, sure he likes Yuuri and he's not going to offer to accept packages from just anybody but still. Yuuri also blushes so maybe he did put his foot in it.

“Well, I will spend most of my days out of the house, and I don't know how accepted it is to have your stuff delivered at the studio so that would be great.” Yuuri bites his lip. If his neighbor is accepted to the compound he has to be at least well known in his field, so maybe it's weird Yuuri still doesn't know his name.

“Can I have your name than, as it's a bit odd having you know mine but me not knowing yours?”

Victor nods. “Sure. I'm Victor Nikiforov, but most know me as Solnysky, the glass artist.”

He can see the recognition on Yuuri's face, most people know his alias and he has always done his utmost best to keep his face and most definitely his hair out of the press.

“Oh wow, I absolutely love your pieces. My last college dance troupe went to see your exhibition in the Detroit museum of modern art, lost my virginity behind your 'warrior', there was so much...”

Yuuri shuts his lips. He is most definite blabbering, but not just about how much he loves the other man’s art, nope he said that, and by the look on Victor's face he most definitely heard it.

“So you must have felt quite a deal if it inspired you like that.” Victor sport a soft teasing smile. “And was your partner better than my art?”

Yuuri finds himself shaking no before he can stop himself. “Please forget I said that. It was a mess anyway. The guy was lousy to me and Yuuko ended up kicking his ass for real.”

Without giving Victor a chance to say anything more Yuuri turns on his heels, opens his door and slams it shut. Leaving Victor with some very interesting mental images to deal with.

By the time Yura comes in, using the spare key Victor gave him that morning, his entire living room floor is riddled with sketches. It takes the cat only one glance to see who it is that inspired the onslaught of creativity currently coursing through the artist.

“I leave you alone for one day and this is what I come back to?” Yura sneers.

Victor looks up from his latest sketch, seeing Yura pour himself a cup of milk from the fridge. “Whatever happened that you went from mild pining to full on desire.”

“He's a dancer. His mother sends him care packages all the way from Japan. He lost his virginity on one of my art pieces.” A sudden thought seems to hit the older man and Yura is just in time to grab the phone from him.

“Not sure how you know that last bit of info, and I rather not have known it at all, but you are not going to call whoever you were planning to call to have them deliver whatever piece of art that pig defiled here so that you can gift it to him.”

Victor opens his mouth, but Yura slaps his hand over it.

“Do you really want to see that piece day in, day out, knowing he was on it with somebody else? And somehow I doubt he would want to re-enact it with you. There's probably no room to have that piece inside and as daft as you are I'm certain you are not that much of an exhibitionist.

Victor's cheeks burst into flames remembering exactly what happened before he decided to only work under an alias. Yura is keen enough to get it.

“Oh yak, yak, yak!” he shakes his head as if to get the image out. “As punishment for making me imagining these kind of things you are taking me to the movies tonight. I'm not finding a trace of that hamster here so we can just as well go into town. Bet he's messing up one of the bakeries like he was that other night.

Victor knows there isn't much he can do to stop the boy from getting his way, he is after all a teenager and Victor should have known better.

Yuuri slams the door shut, again, and sinks to his knees. He can't believe he's living next door to one of the greatest artist known in modern art. Most of all he can't believe he damn well blurted out having lost his virginity like that. There's no way the man is not disgusted by him now.

The box slips from his hands and lands on the floor pulling him out of his own mind. He wonders what his mother actually send him as she had been a bit secretive over the phone the other day.

He takes it to his kitchen counter, taking out his utility knife to cut the tape.

Victor looks up from the small fire pit he had built in his backyard when some cheerful yelling bursts from his neighbors house. Whatever must have been in that package had to be something good.

Realizing he might never find out he walks away from the fire pit to unlock the small garage box to get his car out. Yura's standing at his front step with his ever existing scowl on his face, but there's somebody else standing there as well and this man has made wearing a scowl into a fine art. It was also somebody Victor had hoped to avoid for just a short time longer. Must have been that fay being a bit ticked off with him that made his luck run out.

Putting on his most endearing face he bounces out of his car once he puts it in park. “Yakov!! I had not expected to see you here for some time yet. There is no way I have missed a deadline as I have them all programmed in my phone. So am I gifted with a courtesy visit? Did not know you liked me that much.”

The old man manages to get his face at least three shades redder than the tone it already was and two veins pop up, which indicate he'll be using his most sophisticated voice. Also known as polite yelling. Must be that he thinks Yura is a kid.

“You really think I would not show up after you call me to inform me that you have to cancel your entry to the Valencia Art Display.” Yakov huffs and snorts. “I knew you were inconsiderate but one of your major sponsors organizes the event. Did you even think about how the Lady felt when you flaked!!”

Victor waves his hand in a dismissive manor. “She was quite understanding when I called her to inform her about me retracting. She even wished me the best for the future and that she hoped to see more and better art from me next year.”

“You called her!!!!!” Oh he dropped the sophisticated voice, making Yura jump.

“Of course I did.” Victor looks at Yakov as if he is saying something stupid. “It was my decision and thus my responsibility. I do know how that works, thank you very much.”

Yakov feels his blood pressure rise looking at Victor. “You do not simply call!! one of your sponsors. It is my job to keep the distance. It's why you use an alias, so that you have that distance. That is completely worthless if you simply call them.”

Victor sighs. Right. He never told Yakov this. “Yakov. The Lady is the one that told me about you, she is how I knew my identity was safe with you. You see she doesn't just sponsor most of my art career, she is also the person that paid for most of my art lessons growing up.” Victor smiles. “I mean she is one of three people that at one time in the past changed my diapers.”

The slack jawed look Yakov sports is not a good look for him, Victor realizes the man simply does not look good if not looking mildly annoyed at least.

“Whatever are you trying to say? And please tell me it's not some scandal, I want no part off.”

“So telling you I am her son, born from some summer liaison she had as a young woman while in college, is not what you wish to hear?” Victor smiles knowing he just dropped a bomb on the older man. But then again, there are only a handful of people that know Victor is the illegitimate heir to a french title.

He sees the man take a step back, giving him the most pensive look ever. Then the mildly annoyed look is back and he gives a huff before stumping off to his own car. Just before his driver steps out to open the door for him he turns back.

“That explains why you can be such an entitled little pest sometimes. Just get your work finished before the next exposition. I am already putting your name to the right ears and expect a large interest. Give me something that will make people talk about your work.”

Victor smiles and waves. “Don't I always. I mean people lose their virginity on my pieces.”

He's certain Yakov hit his head to the top of the doorway hearing that, but to his surprise no reaction is yelled in his direction.

Turning back to Yura he is looked at in a very calculated way. But the look is gone almost as fast as he’s turned so Victor can't be all to certain it was there.

“Shall we go. After that even I can use some time off.” Victor open the door for the fay, Yura has that scowl back on his face when he sits down. “Please don't forget to put on your seatbelt, they do tend to give high penalties for forgetting that and Yakov hates them as he gets them on his desk.”

“You are the son of a Lady. But you are not a Lord.” Victor looks at Yura, somehow that seems important. “I will need to report that next time I'm back home. My boss is a stifler for proper titles and this will make her annoyed for not knowing.”

Victor wants to ask why he makes it sound important, but knows better than to ask as Yura will simply refuse to answer his question again, as he refused every question about his home place.

In the end they spend the whole afternoon visiting bakeries and watching two movies at the theater. Victor's certain he has managed to eat at least 60 percent of his monthly sugar intake in just six hours and decides that instead of crawling in bed early to sleep out a sugar coma, he's going to hit the compound gym to work it all off. Hopefully it will lead to him being in a state to start working on some pieces in the next few days. He really needs to replace the pieces that broke.

Yuuri worked his butt off most of the day. Telling himself it was the only way for him to deserve the present his mother had send him. But once he had dinner in the canteen, he decides to go and blow some steam off in the gym. With all he's been doing you'd think he got enough exercise but those are just some muscle groups and he really feels like dancing again to use the others.

The last person he expected to run into, doing ballet stretches no less, was Victor.

“Oh,” Yuuri nearly stumbles back into the dressing room “didn't know you could do that.”

Victor slowly comes up from the bend over position he was in and turns to look at Yuuri, a soft smile grazing his lips.

“I can do a whole lot of things you don't know yet.” He walks to the spot he left his water bottle.

“You can use the room, I was just trying to get rid of some of the sugar overload Yura had me indulge in this afternoon.”

Yura? Yuuri doesn't want to acknowledge the pang of disappointment he feels when he realizes this Yura must be Victor's girlfriend. Of course somebody as talented and as gorgeous as Victor would have a girlfriend. Yuuri feels his shoulders slump.

“He might be a brat and all, but he is a good kid.” Victor grins at Yuuri. “Even for a shape changing fay with a preference for cats.”

It takes Yuuri some time to filter through the new information he was just given. So Yura isn't Victor's girlfriend? Yura's the cat that is actually a snappy fay, who seems to love chase after hamsters? Plus it seems Yura and Victor spend most of the day together doing something that involved a lot of sugar. Why?

“Why? Why, what?” Victor blinks at Yuuri.

“I… I...um.” He's blushing, he knows he is. “Why do you hang out with a fay that changes into a cat to chase poor hamsters?”

Great, that came out way more defensive than he had wanted for it to sound. Victor looks a bit set back for a moment before he starts to chuckle, genuinely chuckling.

“That poor hamster is called Phichit. He is apparently a fugitive fay Yura is trying to catch. Something about a Gingerbread house and the Fay Queen Yura serves. It seems to be a real trouble maker, even though he sounds rather harmless to me.”

Yuuri stares at him. So it hadn't been a delirium that first night. That hamster had indeed changed into a fay in scarlet and gold.

“I saved a fay fugitive, and not once but twice?” Yuuri needs to have it confirmed.

Victor nods slowly.

“No wonder he was so angry when I opened my door. I guess I was the last person he had wanted to see. How are you involved in this chase of Picheet?”

“Phichit. And I'm not. During one of his searches Yura accidentally knocked me over while I was carrying a box with smaller glasswork meant for a show. Makka scared him and he popped from cat to boy...” Victor blushes a bit. “As you might recall seeing something like that is not for the faint hearted.”

Yuuri nods. He still remembers it quite clearly yes.

“Well it seems that as his transformation caused me damage he is now honor bound to repay me. He offered his protection but I convinced him to simply model for me. Which having experienced his mood for a while seems to have been one of my best ideas to date.”

They continue talking about fay and magic while doing stretches together. Victor sits out once Yuuri starts to do some more complicated dance moves, stating he hasn't danced for to long to risk it. They share some of the energy bars Yuuri always packs in his dance bag, and the water bottle Victor brought with him. It's dark out when they finally leave to go to their houses.

“I'd offer you something to eat, but I only have sweets on the ready.” Yuuri smiles at Victor. 

“Ate in the canteen as I still need to finish setting everything up. But once that's done...” Yuuri blushes a bit. “I'd like to invite you for dinner one day.”

A light pink dusts Victor's cheeks.

“I'd like that. Now I'm going in to take a shower.” Victor grins. “I would invite you to join me, but I'm certain Yura's in and he'd probably yell at the both of us.”

When his lips grace Yuuri's cheeks, it takes Yuuri every ounce of his will power to not to run. Or turn his face to have their lips meet. Because of that he simply just stands there while Victor sends him a wink and slowly walks to his own front door.

It takes Yuuri several minutes to walk into his own house. In a complete daze he takes off all of his clothes on his way to the bathroom, steps under the shower head, and turns on the water. A deep sugary scent fills the bathroom.

When the first drops touch his skin he's not paying attention yet. When the sticky goo slips past his shoulders and down his spine his brain finally catches up. Even so, he rubs his hands through the liquid down his back, pulling them in front of his face.

The dark substance stains his hands, and is sticky as… Sticky as…

Yuuri licks his finger. His head jerks back from the sweet taste, making it come right under the spray. He coughs and sputters the syrupy substance from his mouth.

He turns off the shower. Trying to wrap his head about what could have happened here. Because no matter what he tries, there is no way he can figure out how his shower is spewing out some black syrup.

With sticky hands and a body covered with syrup he steps out of his shower, moving over to the corner sink. He should probably wash this stuff off before calling maintenance.

It takes some time to attempt to open the faucet without getting syrup all over it, but he makes it. Except; instead of water some highly red colored liquid comes pouring out. Yuuri cups his hands and takes a quick sip.

“Strawberry lemonade? Why is there Strawberry lemonade coming from my bathroom faucet?”

He washes the syrup off as good as possible as one can with Strawberry tasting lemonade, before slipping on a boxer brief. He shakes his head. He really should call maintenance, there's no way this is a normal feature.

Mumbling to himself about how he will now have to go back to the gym and use the showers there, he trudges downstairs. To counter the sickening sweet smell that clings to him he decides to light on some incense. He's getting a bit nauseous just smelling himself. The syrup still thick in his hair, and his skin stained red from the lemonade.

Setting up the incense reminds him that he should start on making his altar soon. He steps back, still holding the long match he used, and claps his hands together. This causes him to drop the match on a piece of cloth he used to clean his paintbrush with.

The sudden burst of flames make Yuuri jump.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He turns to his kitchen faucet to get water to extinguish the flames with only to find it spewing some highly yellow and citrus smelling carbonated water.

Yuuri stares, completely forgetting the flames consuming the fabric, till he gets reminded of it when the built in sprinklers go into action.

The smell of sweet tea fills his nose.

Yuuri's brain can only come to one conclusion. There is nothing normal about all of this, his taps are all connected to a single point of entry after all, if something odd would come out of them it should be the same in all of them. That Yura must have done so to get back at him for stepping in.

In nothing but his boxer briefs he briskly walks out of his house and over to Victor. He already slams his fist against the door before he even thinks about what he would do if they fay isn't at Victor's.

~~

Victor gives Yuuri a wink after being so brass as to just kiss him and invite him over to shower with him. Then again he was just asked for a date. A homemade cooked dinner date, as if there is anything more romantic than that.

With his head in the clouds he steps into his house, not noticing the tense atmosphere till he gets pulled from his meandering by Makka's soft whine.

He looks up with a startle to find Makka and Yura scrunched together in one of his chairs, a very regal and stiff looking woman looming over them. Victor's protective nature shoots through the roof at seeing his beloved dog trembling like that.

“Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?”

The woman slowly turns to him. An age defying face, with her hair tightly pulled back, which makes it quite clear she is a fay just like Yura. She doesn't look too pleased to be addressed by Victor in such a way and for a moment Victor fears he might have stirred up trouble.

“I'm Lilia, current Queen of the Fay, and I'm here to find out why one of my best has yet to succeed in capturing the one that messed up my summer ball”.

Her eyes move around Victor's house, making him realize that his sketches of both Yura and Yuuri are littered everywhere, before settling on Makka.

“I thought I would find him looking for the one we want, instead I find him here playing with a simple dog after spending a whole afternoon just having the time off”.

Yura scowls at the Queen's words and Makka makes a distressed whining noise when she looks at them. Victor just gets annoyed.

“We were looking for that hamster fay. It is not our fault that all his favored places have something to do with sweets and people gathering.” He smiles at Lilia. “I don't know exactly what he has done to you, but it still did not give you the right to step into my house uninvited.”

Lilia simply tries to stare him down, years of being subjected to Yakov doing that same thing make Victor simply smile back at that. When she realizes he is not impressed she pulls a scowl very like Yura.

“If you must know that annoying fay had my garden tea house turned into a gingerbread cottage and made all my fountains spew different colored lemonade. I love a rainbow as much as the next, but not all over my flowers and guests.”

Lilia stomps her foot down. “It had taken me months to perfect the menu, having only the most exquisite hors d'oeuvres, and the most exclusive drinks, to be served. Instead my guests ate” she practically spits out the word “gingerbread and drank lemonade. It was an absolute disaster.”

Victor looks at her for quite some time.

“Are you certain? Because it sounds to me that your guests had a wonderful time, and should that not be the most important part of an event. That the people attending had fun?”

Yura stares at Victor from his position in the chair, Lilia just huffs a few times.

“No one complimented me for my hard work, they all thanked me for having that fay..”

“Phichit.” Victor decides to interrupt her. “You could use his name, there is no reason to disrespect him by not using it. Especially as it sounds to me you only threw the party to get accolades and not to have people over to have a good time.”

“What are you trying to say?” Lilia's eyes narrow significantly, reminding Victor that he is quite so angering a fay.

“Phichit didn't ruin your party. You are simply jealous that he got praise for what he did even if I assume people came over to tell you how smart and great it was for you to have him do what he did.” Victor sees Lilia push her lips together much like Yakov does before he starts yelling. “Let me guess? People were so happy that they said things along the line of 'so happy it's not some poshy hors d'oeuvres' or 'never thought you had it in you to throw a party like this', making it clear they were actually getting bored with your normal set up.”

“You are lucky that your mother is apparently a Lady young man. I would not have accepted such a tone from a commoner.” Lilia turns to Yura. “Get up. We are leaving. I doubt you could locate … Phichit anyway. He has always been a bit elusive.”

It seems for a moment that Yura's going to refuse, but one look at Lilia makes it clear he would not get away with not following what is clearly a direct order.

Loud knocking on Victor's front door startles all four of them. When a second round of knocks start Yura finally moves from his spot and walks over to open the door. None of them expect to see Yuuri step in covered in some sweet smelling substance, the only piece of clothing soaked through and hiding nothing, with eyes radiating an annoyed anger.

“You,” he jabs his finger at Yura “are you responsible for every tap, my shower, and even the bloody sprinkler system, spewing out various types of sweets and drinks?” There is a bite to Yuuri's voice that Victor finds highly alluring.

“What!” Yura looks insulted. “I'm not some weirdo that does things like that. If I wanted to do something to you I would have your house overgrown with wild bushes or such.”

“Oh.” Yuuri pretty much deflates. “Then I don't know who else could have made my entire house smell like some candy confection store.”

“It's that damn hamster fay.” There's some bustling and Yuuri finds himself being pushed aside by some stately lady who seems ready to barge to his house.

“Who's that?” Yuuri looks at Victor, as Yura already went after Lilia.

“That's the Queen of the fay, and Phichit didn't ruin her party. She managed to do it on her own when she got upset about him making her guest happy.”

“And what's she going to do?”

“Probably barge in your house, tear it to pieces and drag that poor fay back to where ever they came from.”

Yuuri blinks at Victor a few times before turning on his heels and running with all his speed to his front door. Making it there just before Lilia.

“Stop this instant. You do not have my permission to enter my house.”

With his arms gripping either side of his door frame he stands quite nicely in the Queen's way, her look though makes him almost pull them away and over his chest but he remains tall and stares back at her.

“If that fay Phichit is indeed residing in my house he is mine to deal with. Not yours.”

“And whatever will you do. That young man is not to be reasoned with. He sees no error in his ways.” She purses her lips together. “He never even apologized for what he did to my party.”

“Which he shouldn't have. You obviously overreacted, I have a manager who's quite prone to do so as well and I can recognize the signs.” Victor's voice sounds deceptively calm. If he was only spared the Queens anger due to his mother being a Lady there is nothing that protects Yuuri. “Let him speak to the fay, if they are really inside his home, they might come to a mutual agreement about what's going on.”

Lilia steps back. “Fine. I will return to your house and wait one hour. If you don't return before that time is up I will consider your attempt to reason futile and I will take matters in my own hands.”

Victor nods, stepping aside and makes a mock bow to point to his home. “For one hour, after that you may not ever cross my threshold again without my direct consent.”

The Queen turns from Yuuri without even giving him a second glance, Yura just stares at him with a commiserating look on his face, Victor sends him a supportive smile and a wink, before they all return to Victor's house.

Stepping into his house, which smells like a whole tea shop of tea was dropped on his floor, is a nerve wrecking moment. What if Phichit really is a dangerous foe, what if he is going to horribly hurt Yuuri.

“You saved me.” Two strong arms get wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders. “This makes it three times, I am now indebted to you till forever and always.”

Phichit takes a step back from Yuuri to beam the greatest smile into his face.

“Please tell me how I can repay you for that kind deed. Shall I turn your walls into your favorite snack so that you may never grow hungry, or fill your fridge with your favorite sweets so that you have them with you at all time, I could even….”

Yuuri slaps both of his hands over the cheery fay's mouth.

“Please do nothing of the kind and simply repay me by returning the water back to water. I need it to be water.”

Yuuri sees a furray of emotions cross the fay's face. Settling on him actually pouting at Yuuri.

“You don't like what I have done? All I wanted was to make you happy.”

“And I will be very happy when I have my water restored.” Yuuri nods solemnly.

Phichit sighs. He hadn't made the spells with an actual stop function in place, which means he'll have to unravel them from the core out to undo them. He tells Yuuri such.

“Will it take very long?” Yuuri could still make it to the gym if he hurried but he would feel much better if he could use his own shower instead.

“Only three or so days. It usually takes as long as the spell is active for me to unravel it, the actual taking down should take me no longer than maybe a day.”

“Three days.” That means he will need to use the… wait. “Are you telling me that these spells have been in place since the first time I pulled Yura away from you?”

“Of course.” Phichit seems very pleased with himself. “I had laced the first spell on you when I showed myself to you. It would take effect on the first water source you touched upon coming home. I would the use the spell activation as a means to find you.”

Both of them just stand there for a moment in amazement.

“How did you not know. You have given me food every single day that I was here.” The fay's posture shrinks in. “You did intend for me to have those right? You had left them out right in front of my burrow.”

Feeling like he's treading a minefield Yuuri takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He doesn't want to do something that would cause an issue with the fay.

“Although I was unaware that you were here, I can say that had I known I would have shared my food with you, so you took nothing I would not have given you.”

This seems to brighten up Phichits mood greatly. “Fantastic. I would have felt bad about taking food, we have strict rules about doing that. It seems it's even why our Queen is vexed with me.”

Phichit sighs. “I had wanted to gift her with my talent for her party, but she saw it as an insult to her choice in beverage and food.”

“Well,” Yuuri smiles “you don't have to worry about that. I see no reason why you couldn't stay here. In your hamster form you don't take up too much space, and I could use a friendly face when I come home from work.” He giggles. “I was actually not looking forward to living alone, so that would be much appreciated.” he then smiles “Plus not having to worry about snacks and such would also be nice.”

“So the changes...” Phichit perks up

“Still have to go.” Yuuri sees the smile falter a bit. “We will look into ways to have you enjoy using your talents without me having no water to clean it off of me.”

There's a small nod before Phichit is back into hugging him.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I will be the best housemate you've ever had.” Yuuri snickers at that. “Now go and ask that neighbor that houses Yura if you can use his shower, you are sticky.”

“And who's to blame for that?” The mock exasperation makes both of them cry with laughter.

“I have to go to Victor's anyway as that Queen is waiting for me to hear if I succeeded to talk sense into you.” he doesn't miss the sudden paleness around Phichit's nose. “Don't worry she won't get her hands on you.”

With a soft pat on Phichit's shoulder Yuuri steps out of the house and walks over to Victor's. Finding the door left open for him he calmly walks in.

Lilia rises from her chair, clearly ready to take matters in her own hands. Yuuri simply stares at her.

“Had a talk with Phichit, he'll undo all the spells on my plumbing. I also asked him to stay, as I could use a housemate and one that can change into a hamster won't take up too much space.”

“You are going to allow him to stay?” the shock is written clearly on Lilia's face. “You have no idea what you are getting yourself into.”

“Perhaps not, but he looks like an okay kind of guy so we will simply see where it will take us.”

Lilia seems to contemplate it for a moment and then nods.

“Consider him your responsibility from now onward.” After that she walks out of Victor's door, disappearing the moment she crosses the threshold.

Yura slowly moves forward. “Bold move taking that weirdo in. You'll regret it soon enough.”

A year later at the next Valencia Art Display Victors fountains and decorative water pieces that spewed lemonade in all shades were the biggest of hits. Especially when people were told that all they needed was to hook it onto a water source to get limitless amounts of Lemonade.

Yuuri stands a bit nervous next to Victor, unmasked and with his own name, ready to be introduced by his lovely fiance to his mother.

Yura had called them all sorts of gross when he had found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you liked. :}


End file.
